Charlotte vs Nikki Bella REMAKE
by DJGreatness704
Summary: Inspired by the horrible ending to The Divas Title Match on Raw 9/14/15 Here's the REMAKE of Charlotte vs. Nikki Bella for the Divas Championship in the MAIN EVENT of Monday Night Raw!


**A/N- Honestly, this past week's Raw was so horrible especially with the Divas Title Match finish that I have to recreate it** _ **MY**_ **way.**

 **WWE Monday Night Raw September 14** **th** **2015 Memphis, Tennessee 10:30 P.M**

 **Cole-"Coming up next, for the first time in nearly 11 years, The divas will main event Monday Night Raw, the Divas Revolution is taking over as Charlotte will challenge Nikki Bella for the Divas Championship, and if Nikki can somehow survive this match against Charlotte, then Nikki Bella will become the longest reigning Divas Champion in history."**

 **Saxton-"History is all on the line tonight here on the season premiere on Monday Night Raw."**

 **The camera cuts to backstage interviewer Renee Young.**

 **Renee-"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, she is the Divas Champion, Nikki Bella."**

 **Nikki along with Alicia Fox and her sister Brie walk onto the interview set.**

 **Nikki-"Can you smell that, Renee? Can you feel it? It's history in the air tonight as I will become the longest reigning Divas Champion in history! And yes I know that they are some out there who don't want me to break poor little AJ's record, well boo-hoo cry about it all you want but it won't change the fact that I'm going to go out there and do what I've been doing for the past 295 days and that's go out there, kick some ass and leave Divas Champion and the same result will happen again! I've beaten everyone that's been put in front of me, I've beaten AJ Lee, I've beaten Paige, I've beaten Naomi, I've beaten Natalya the list goes on and on! I've conquered everyone's heroes and saviors for the Divas Division, hell this isn't the Divas Division, this is the Bella's Division because we own this joint! This is our world and you're just living in it! Because everyone's gonna fall while Team Bella's gonna Ball!"**

 **Team Bella then walk off of the interview set.**

 **The camera cuts from Cena and Sting standing in the ring to Charlotte warming up with Paige and Becky Lynch beside her.**

 **Cole-"There's the challenger, Charlotte who's been waiting for this moment since she's been in WWE, can Charlotte realize her dream tonight in the main event of Monday Night Raw?"**

 **As Team PCB began to walk, Team Bella attacks them from behind.**

 **Saxton-"What a sneak attack from Team Bella!"**

 **Alicia grabs Paige and throws her head first into a door.**

 **As Becky and Brie were fighting, Brie clobbers Becky from behind and both Brie and Alicia throw Becky into a pile of steel chairs.**

 **as Charlotte was brawling with Nikki, Brie comes from behind to attack Charlotte but Charlotte quickly turns around and boots Brie in the gut.**

 **As Charlotte turns around, Nikki nails Charlotte with the forearm.**

 **Nikki-"HOLD HER UP!"**

 **Brie and Alicia holds Charlotte up.**

 **Nikki grabs a rolling metal crate and slams it into the ribs of Charlotte.**

 **Nikki then leans down and grabs Charlotte by her hair.**

 **Nikki-"See you out there, if you can make it, oh and by the way, sweetie, this is my world….Woo!"**

 **Nikki then punches Charlotte and walks off with Team Bella.**

 **The camera cuts back to the FedExFourm Arena in Memphis.**

 **Garcia-"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Divas Championship!"**

" **IF YOU CAN LOOK BUT YOU CAN"T TOUCH!"**

 **Team Bella enters the arena with the Divas Champion Nikki Bella in tow.**

 **JBL-"You see, That's history walking down to the ring right now, no one in history has dominated the Divas Division like Nikki has and tonight she'll become a legend."**

 **Nikki then grabs a microphone.**

 **Nikki-"It seems that poor little Charlotte won't be able to make it out here to face me like a woman but is instead hiding behind her two little freak girlfriends like the coward she is."**

 **Cole-"Oh, come on we all know Team Bella attacked Team PCB backstage and injured Charlotte's ribs."**

 **Crowd-"Charlotte! Charlotte! Charlotte!"**

 **Nikki-"You idiots can chant for Charlotte all you want but the fact is she isn't coming out here and because of that, I figure why wait to celebrate my becoming the longest reigning Divas Champion in history by doing it right her, right now with my girls and…..**

 **Nikki is then interrupted by the music of Charlotte.**

 **Cole-"Well, there's Charlotte's music but… where's Charlotte?"**

 **Charlotte then limps out to the arena with her ribs taped up.**

 **Saxton-"Looks like Charlotte isn't backing down from Nikki, even with injured ribs."**

 **JBL-"Well, Bryon there's a thin line between brave and stupid, and we're about to find out which one Charlotte's made of."**

 **Garcia-"Introducing first the challenger from the Queen City, Charlotte!"**

 **Garcia-"And her opponent being accompanied to the ring by Team Bella, from Scottsdale, Arizona she is the Divas Champion, Nikki Bella!"**

 **Nikki raises the Divas Championship in the air.**

 **The referee then raises the Divas Title in the air.**

 **The bell rings to start the match and Nikki immediately charges towards Charlotte and goes after the injured ribs.**

 **Nikki then drives her knee into the ribs of Charlotte.**

 **Cole-"Nikki already targeting the injured ribs of Charlotte!"**

 **Charlotte then hits Nikki with a knife edge chop to fight back.**

 **Charlotte then strikes Nikki again with a stinging knife edge chop to the chest.**

 **Saxton-"Charlotte trying to battle back against Nikki!"**

 **Nikki then delivers a straight kick right into the ribs of Charlotte.**

 **Nikki then grabs Charlotte and tosses her to the outside.**

 **As Nikki distracted the referee, Team Bella members, Brie and Alicia immediately began to stomp on Charlotte.**

 **Cole-"And Brie and Alicia attacking Charlotte! It's a damn 3 on 1 assault in this match!"**

 **JBL-"Michael, it's not a crime if you don't get caught, Charlotte brought this on herself."**

 **Brie and Alicia then grabs Charlotte and slams her back first into the barricade.**

 **Once Nikki stops distracting the referee, she then goes to the outside.**

 **With Charlotte leaning up against the barricade, Nikki charges and rams her knee into the chest of Charlotte.**

 **Crowd-"Charlotte! Charlotte! Charlotte!"**

 **Cole-"This Memphis crowd is trying to will Charlotte back into this Divas Title match!"**

 **Nikki then grabs Charlotte and hoists her into a fall away slam position and slams Charlotte's back into the steel ring post and then hits a fall away slam to Charlotte onto the barricade.**

 **Saxton-"Nikki Bella is just picking apart the #1 contender."**

 **Nikki grabs Charlotte and sends her into the ring.**

 **Nikki then goes up to the top rope.**

 **As Charlotte gets to her feet and turns around, Nikki leaps and hits a clothesline to Charlotte.**

 **Cole-"It's got to be academic from here at this point."**

 **Nikki then goes for the pin.**

 **1..2..kickout!**

 **Saxton-"And somehow Charlotte manages to kick out!"**

 **JBL-"Big mistake on Charlotte's part, it's only going to get Nikki madder!"**

 **Nikki then grabs Charlotte and sets her in the corner and again drives her knee into the ribs of Charlotte.**

 **Nikki then irish whips Charlotte and Charlotte collides hard into the corner.**

 **Nikki charges but Charlotte catches Nikki with a boot to the face.**

 **Charlotte then hits Nikki with a forearm.**

 **Cole-"Charlotte is battling back against the champion!"**

 **Charlotte then hits Nikki with a clothesline.**

 **Charlotte grabs Nikki and irish whips her off the ropes and hits a big back body drop.**

 **Charlotte then decks Nikki with a dropkick.**

 **Charlotte then goes onto the ring apron and heads to the top rope.**

 **JBL-"What are you thinking, Charlotte?! This is a championship match and you have injured ribs, this is stupid!"**

 **As Charlotte was positioning herself, Nikki charges and hits Charlotte with a forearm.**

 **Nikki then begins to climb to the top rope.**

 **Nikki then hooks Charlotte and hits a superplex from the top rope.**

 **Cole-"Superplex from the top rope by Nikki Bella! Imagine the pain that Charlotte has to be feeling in her injured ribs!"**

 **Nikki then goes for the cover.**

 **1..2..kickout!**

 **Nikki-"GIVE UP!"**

 **Crowd-"Charlotte! Charlotte! Charlotte!"**

 **Nikki then grabs Charlotte and then applies the Abdominal Stretch submission.**

 **Nikki then begins to repeatedly hit Charlotte's ribs.**

 **Saxton-"Nikki with the Abdominal Stretch, just targeting those ribs again."**

 **Nikki then begins to rip the tape off of Charlotte's ribs.**

 **JBL-"Now Charlotte's injured ribs have been exposed, this is not good!"**

 **Brie then gets onto the apron and distracts the referee.**

 **As Brie distracted the referee, Nikki began to add more pressure to the Abdominal Stretch by pulling on the ropes.**

 **Saxton-"Nikki applying more pressure to the Abdominal Stretch while Brie was distracting the referee! How can Charlotte overcome this?!"**

 **Nikki-"GIVE UP CHARLOTTE!"**

 **Charlotte then manages to reverse the Abdominal Stretch by hitting a hip toss onto Nikki.**

 **As Nikki got to her feet, Charlotte charges and clotheslines Nikki out of the ring.**

 **Alicia and Brie then go to check on Nikki.**

 **Charlotte then rushes off the ropes and hits a leaping splash over the top rope and onto Team Bella.**

 **Saxton-"Charlotte taking out all three members of Team Bella!"**

 **JBL-"That was completely stupid! Charlotte's competing with injured ribs and she does that?!"**

 **Cole-"It's all about the Divas Championship, History is on the line tonight, John. Charlotte wants to make history tonight and is willing to make the ultimate sacrifice for that."**

 **Charlotte then grabs Nikki and sends her into the ring.**

 **As Nikki was getting to her feet, Charlotte charges and chop blocks the knee of Nikki.**

 **Saxton-"And now Charlotte is beginning to targeting the leg of Nikki, perhaps setting up for the Figure Eight."**

 **Charlotte then grabs Nikki's leg and drops an elbow onto it.**

 **Charlotte then stomps onto the knee of Nikki.**

 **As Charlotte was about to apply the Figure Eight, Alicia gets onto the apron and distracts the referee.**

 **Charlotte then goes after Alicia.**

 **Unbeknownst to Charlotte, Brie slides the Divas Title Belt to Nikki.**

 **As the referee dealt with Alicia, Charlotte then goes for the Figure Eight.**

 **As Charlotte spins around, Nikki nails Charlotte with the Divas Title.**

 **Cole-"The Divas Title right off the skull of Charlotte!"**

 **Nikki then goes for the pin.**

 **Saxton-"Oh! Come on, not this way!"**

 **1..2..kickout!**

 **JBL-"What?!"**

 **Cole-"How in the hell did Charlotte kick out of that Divas Title shot right to her head?!"**

 **Saxton-"It's heart, Michael. A lot of heart and determination on the part of Charlotte!"**

 **Then out of nowhere, Team PCB members, Paige and Becky Lynch come out the entrance way and attacks Brie and Alicia.**

 **Cole-"Paige and Becky Lynch evening the score! Now we're all even!"**

 **As Charlotte was getting to her feet, Nikki grabs Charlotte and sets up for The Rack Attack but Charlotte slips behind Nikki and chop blocks her leg.**

 **Charlotte then grabs Nikki and hits the Natural Selection.**

 **Saxton-"Natural Selection!"**

 **Charlotte then grabs Nikki's leg.**

 **Cole-"Can Charlotte do it?! Can she lock it in?!"**

 **Charlotte then locks in the Figure Eight.**

 **Saxton-"The Figure Eight! Will we see a new Divas Champion?!"**

 **Nikki then taps out.**

 **Cole-"She taps! She taps! Charlotte is the new Divas Champion!"**

 **Lillian-"Here is your winner and the NEW Divas Champion Charlotte!"**

 **Charlotte is then presented the Divas Championship.**

 **Saxton-"What a history making moment here tonight on the main event of Raw as Charlotte wins her first Divas Title."**

 **Cole-"Team Bella tried their damndest but tonight Charlotte wouldn't be denied, she wouldn't quit and she is now the Divas Champion."**

 **Paige and Becky enter the ring to celebrate with Charlotte.**

 **Saxton-"Look at this, the remaining members of Team PCB congratulating Charlotte on winning the Divas Title."**

 **Then Charlotte's father Ric Flair comes down to the ring with tears in his eyes.**

 **Cole-"And there's Ric Flair, not as "The Nature Boy" not as "The 16 Time World Champion" but as a proud, loving father to Charlotte."**

 **Ric then hugs Charlotte in the middle of the ring.**

 **Charlotte then raises the Divas Title in the air.**

 **Saxton-"This is what The Divas Revolution is all about."**

 **Ric Flair, Paige and Becky all hug Charlotte to end Monday Night Raw.**

 **The End.**


End file.
